


Talented

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie





	Talented

Iruka moaned, writhing under the attentions, fingers pressing into him. A hand slid over his ass, squeezed then moved further along the skin warming with the motion. It sent a shiver up his spine making him gasp as a thumb pressed skillfully at each vertebrate.

"You really should take a day off more often." The tone was amused. "I'm not sure even I'm capable of getting all these knots out."

Smiling, Iruka turned his head a little and cracked open an eye. "You are the most talented man I know," he purred, arching against the hands sliding  over his back. It was the truth though, Kakashi's hands could turn him into a puddle of unresisting goo in a matter of minutes.

Kakashi laughed then leaned forward. "I can show you what else these very talented hands are good for if you like," he purred, fingers sliding along the crack of Iruka's ass to press  pointedly against the puckered hole.

Iruka gasped, flushing brightly at the rather obvious implications. The images that filled his head right then  made him shiver and he resisted the urge to push back against the teasing finger. "Well I am at your mercy... you could do anything you liked and I doubt I could muster the strength to complain." Kakashi was the most talented person he knew in more ways than one and now... he was dying to find out exactly how far those talents went.


End file.
